Shortcut Through The Vortex
by SilverHeart09
Summary: The family of the crew of Voyager are beamed abord the ship only to find it over run by Borg and the crew unconscious. Will they have to find their own way to stop the Borg? Or will Captain Janeway and co. give them a hand? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Voyager and all its characters are owned by Paramount and not me, (unfortunately.) Except for a few made up ensigns. I'm fairly sure there isn't a Laura Murphy on Voyager. But as for the main characters they belong to Paramount and there's no infringement intended. I just take them apart and fiddle around with them. I know that Tom Paris has four sisters but I don't know their names, there may be an Elizabeth, there may not be. Some character names taken from 'Mosaic' but no infringement intended there either. Please review. BEAM ME UP SCOTTY!!!_

Phoebe Janeway was pushed through the transporter room doors. Behind her, she could hear several other family members of the_ U.S.S Voyager's _crew receiving much the same treatment. She heard Harry Kim's mother's voice demanding that their captors tell them what was going on. She also heard Admiral Owen Paris suggest a treaty with their captors. Phoebe shivered. These captors were fierce and imposing. Technology rippled out of their flesh and spread over their bodies. Hard metallic voices in a hard metallic shell. Phoebe remembered their names from one of the letters her sister Kathryn had sent her. _Borg._

The Borg drone that was gripping her arm pushed her forward. Beside Phoebe, her mother Gretchen walked with her. Her lined face bright and calm, which Phoebe found surprising, given the circumstances. 'Why do you look so happy mum?' Phoebe asked.

Gretchen turned and smiled at her younger daughter. 'Aren't you looking forward to seeing Kathryn again?' Gretchen asked. Even at the sound of her sister's name Phoebe noticed that her eyes sparkled.

'How do you know she's even here?' Phoebe asked. 'If the Borg has control of _Voyager_ then the crew may not be on board.'

Gretchen smiled. 'I can hope.' She said smiling.

The Borg continued to push them forward. Phoebe soon realised that the crew were still on board by the sight of several unconsciousness crewmembers lying sprawled in the corridors. Behind her, Phoebe heard someone yell; 'Laura! Laura! That's my daughter! Please can we stop?!' But even if the Borg heard the women's cries they paid no attention to them.

Phoebe suppressed a shudder. She was determined not to let her sister down. To show the true Janeway spirit. She lifted her head high and began to walk as if she had a purpose. Gretchen noticed the difference and smiled.

Phoebe looked around as the Borg pushed them round another turn and into another corridor. Towards the end of the corridor was a turbo lift that the Borg seemed to be heading for. Then Phoebe saw her sister.

'Kathryn!' she cried, and tried to move forward to her sister but the Borg pulled her away. 'No!' she cried, 'let go of me! Let go!' Beside her, Gretchen reached out a hand to her eldest daughter lying unconscious on the floor.

Captain Kathryn Janeway's short auburn hair was sprawled out, and there was a long cut along her right cheek. She was lying on her side, her pale skin flushed with sleep, her eyes shut and her chest gently moving up and down as her lungs pulled out the oxygen from the air. Next to her lay a man with dark skin and black hair. A tattoo spiralled across his left eye. He was unconscious too and his lips where slightly parted as he breathed in and out. Phoebe recognised him as Kathryn's first officer Chakotay. The Borg pushed them forward and a tear rolled down Phoebe's cheek in spite of herself as she was forced away from her sister and into the turbo lift. Behind her she heard Admiral Paris command in his powerful booming voice 'Captain Janeway _wake up!_'' Then they were all forced into the turbo lift and the doors slammed.

_7 hours earlier_

Captain Janeway stretched out in her chair, letting out a contented sigh as she turned the page of her book. Her off duty hours seemed more like off duty minutes at the moment. She sat up and ran a hand through her short hair before walking over to the replicator. 'Coffee, black,' she ordered and couldn't stop herself from smiling as the warm cup of black coffee materialised in front of her. Sensors had picked up a dark matter nebula, but Kathryn had already given orders to avoid it as much as possible. Kathryn took a sip of the coffee and a contented smile stretched across her face. Her door chimed. 'Come in!' Kathryn called.

The doors hissed open and Commander Chakotay walked in. Once a member of the rebel group Marquis he was now her first officer, closest colleague and her dearest friend.

'Chakotay,' Kathryn said smiling at her first officer. Chakotay smiled back and then spotted the coffee cup in her hand. His handsome Indian features stretched back into an exasperated expression and he sighed. 'You won't be able to sleep,' he said, nodding at her coffee mug and smiling. Kathryn laughed. 'I'll find a way,' she smiled. 'What can I help you with commander?'

Chakotay had been rehearsing what he was going to say on his way here. But now he realised that actually, there had been no need. 'Do you fancy a sail on lake George?' he asked, 'since you won't be sleeping anytime soon,' looking pointedly at her coffee mug. Kathryn smiled 'sure…' she began. But the rest of her sentence was cut off as the ship suddenly lurched to one side. Kathryn and Chakotay went flying and Kathryn hit her commbadge. 'Janeway to bridge report!'

Harry Kim's panicky-I'm-still-in-command-even-though-I'm-terrified voice responded, 'we're being attacked Captain, it's the Borg!'

Kathryn felt the blood drain from her face and her gut twisted as the ship lurched again. 'Acknowledged ensign,' she replied, 'I'm on my way.' Kathryn and Chakotay made it out of her quarters with the ship rocking from side to side and were almost at the turbo lift until one particular violent lurch sent them rolling on the floor and crashing into the wall. 'Oww…' Kathryn mumbled before everything in her world rocked to one side and went black.

Meanwhile across the Delta Quadrant and 60,000 light years away in Indiana, Bloomington, Phoebe Janeway threw a stick for her dog Zita to catch, and then she felt her body tingle and suddenly, she was stood in_ Voyager's _transporter room. She recognised it from when Kathryn had given her a tour of the ship. And around her were her mother and several other people that Phoebe recognised from their 'Family of _Voyager_' meetings, where the other families would gather and talk about what they thought their children or siblings on that beautiful starship were doing now. For a moment, Phoebe thought that _Voyager _had reached Deep Space Nine and as a laugh, had decided to beam up their families. Phoebe felt an immense sense of well being and happiness when she considered this, and then she saw the Borg and heard them announcing that 'resistance was futile.' And suddenly all of her hopes disappeared like a leave caught in an autumn breeze.


	2. Chapter 2

_7 Hours later, present time_

The Borg pushed the small party onto the bridge, or rather, what was left of the bridge. Bulkheads were ripped off and hung down, consoles fizzed and sparked. The group was pushed over to a corner of the bridge and left there, a force field around them preventing escape or access to any of the panels and surrounded by a cloaking field to prevent any of the crew from seeing them. _Although_, Phoebe thought, looking around at the unconscious crewmembers, _discovery at the moment does seem unlikely._

One of the Borg went over to the helm and shoved Lieutenant Tom Paris off it, so he fell to the ground with a thump.

Admiral Paris charged forward to defend his son. 'That was uncalled for!' he bellowed. 'These people have done you no harm, don't treat them like rag dolls!' The Borg didn't listen and one of the drones keyed something into the helm console. The console beeped and the Borg turned and left the bridge. Phoebe looked around her. She could see Admiral Paris and one of his daughters, Elizabeth. Harry Kim's mother and father, Tuvok's wife Ta'Pel, Chakotay's sister from Ohio, The Delaney sister's mother and father, Samantha Wildman's Ketarin husband, and several other members of the crew's family, including Ensign Laura Murphy's mother, who had cried out first, and B'Elanna Torres' father. She even noticed for the first time the Admiral Patterson was there. Admiral Patterson had taken Kathryn under his wing when their father, Admiral Edward Janeway had died. Patterson had taken care of Kathryn and encouraged her. He treated her like his own daughter. Phoebe looked across at Admiral Paris who walked over to her and said softly, 'I'm sure your big sister is okay and will get this mess sorted out soon.' Phoebe looked up into his kind blue eyes. 'I'm sure she'll be fine,' she said, 'it's Earth I'm worried about!'

Kathryn Janeway moaned aloud. Her head ached and her arm was sore. She rolled over away from the light that was burning through her closed eyelids and opened them slowly, wincing. She appeared to be lying on her side facing the wall. She closed her eyes and tried to remember what she could be doing lying on the ground, she remembered coffee, Harry and… she sat bolt upright, ignoring the pain in her head, Borg! She rolled over and saw Chakotay lying next to her with his eyes closed. 'Chakotay?' she whispered, she crawled over to him and gently laid her hand on his cheek. 'Chakotay?' she said again. Chakotay groaned and opened his eyes, looking into his Captain's soft blue eyes. 'Are you okay?' Kathryn said softly, helping him to sit up. 'I think so.' Chakotay responded and, looking up at her face, gently reached out a hand to tap her cheek. 'Your face,' he said, 'you're bleeding.' Kathryn lifted her hand to feel her cheek and it came away with blood on it. 'It's nothing,' Kathryn said. 'I've had worst.' Gently they stood up, leaning on each other for support. Kathryn made her way to a console and did a quick scan of the ship. 'There are over 150 Borg drones on board!' She said staring at Chakotay with wide frightened, yet still strangely determined eyes. Chakotay did another scan and his handsome features crumbled in confusion. 'This is odd,' he said, 'there are around 20 unrecognisable signatures on the bridge that aren't Borg.' Kathryn looked at him. 'We'll need weapons.' She said.

Harry Kim rolled over, he'd been sat in the Captain's command chair when the Borg had attacked and was now lying in front of it. He pulled himself up and looked around blearily. The bridge was lying in pieces around him. He rubbed his head and stood up; the bridge crew were all unconscious. He tapped his commbadge, 'Kim to Captain Janeway.' He paused, but no-one answered. 'Kim to Chakotay,' again no response. He tapped a few controls into the science console and the screen confirmed that the comm system was down. Harry leant down next to Tom Paris and shook him gently by the shoulder. 'Tom,' he said, then loudly, 'TOM!!' Tom shot straight upright, his eyes glazed. 'Sorry Captain, I know I shouldn't sleep on duty,' he slurred. Then his eyes unglazed and he stared at Harry. 'You're not the Captain.' He said rubbing his head. Harry raised his eyebrows, 'oh, you think?' he asked laughing.

Tom stood up, looked around the bridge and laughed. 'Wow,' he said, 'this place looks worse then my academy days!' He moved his way over to the helm and sat down. 'Hmmm, someone's keyed in a new course.' He said, his fingers moving swiftly over the keys. 'We're heading into Borg territory, and I can't turn the ship round!' Harry looked over his shoulder at the screen and his face turned green. 'Right, brainstorm time.' He said.

Behind the force field Harry's mother beamed. 'That's my boy.' She said.

But in front of the force field, Tom and Harry could neither see, nor hear her.

Harry and Tom's brainstorm process was interrupted when there was a grating noise from the lift.

Both men turned round and drew phasers, moving into a defensive position and taking aim at the lift as the doors slid open, revealing Kathryn and Chakotay, visibly forcing the doors open. Kathryn looked up. 'Hold your fire.' She said smiling.

'Captain! Commander! You're not Borg!' Harry cried.

'Such faith Harry!' Kathryn said laughing, before going to check on the unconscious form of Tuvok and several other crewmembers lying on the bridge.

While Harry and Tom brought the Captain and first officer up to date, Phoebe and Gretchen were straining to get Kathryn's attention. Phoebe felt all the better for seeing her sister, even though one of her cheeks was cut, the rest of the hostages seemed to be in better spirits too, some where even cheering. Harry Kim's mother was boasting about how wonderful Harry said his Captain was, even though she hadn't given him a promotion. Admiral Paris and Admiral Patterson was watching carefully while Chakotay's sister was yelling her brother's name. Admiral Paris shushed them all so they could hear what was being said.

'…scan of the bridge,' Kathryn was saying, 'and it looked like there were over 20 people on here that weren't recognised by internal sensors.' Beside her, Chakotay nodded. 'The only problem is,' he began. 'If we drew power to fuel the bridge's internal sensors I'm sure the Borg would notice.' Tom nodded and then said, 'next big problem is we're being dragged into Borg territory and my command codes aren't being recognised.' Kathryn leaned over and tapped her own commands into the helm. 'Mine aren't working either,' she said, 'and according to this we're only an hour away from Borg space.' Harry scratched his nose thoughtfully. 'The Borg must have installed transwarp technology into engineering' he said. 'I honestly can't see how else we could possibly be so close to Borg territory, we were at least a month away.'

Kathryn nodded. 'That's incredibly plausible Harry,' she said thoughtfully.

Chakotay stood up straighter, 'I know we can't see the 20 odd people in here,' he began, 'and honestly I'm not sure if it isn't just a ship's malfunction or a red herring the Borg intends us to follow, but even so we should still watch what we say, we don't know who they are as yet, even if they don't exist.'

Kathryn nodded, 'agreed,' she said. 'But I find it odd that the Borg would just abandon the bridge, so I'll run an internal scan anyway.' Having said that she tapped in a few commands into the helm and the helm beeped as it began to scan. 'In the meantime,' Kathryn began, 'I think we should…' but the rest of her sentence was cut off by a scraping noise coming from the Jefferies tube hatch in the corner of the bridge.


	3. Chapter 3

All four drew their phasers and, moving into defence, took aim at the tube. The hatch slid open and a young girl with long red hair and small horns on her forehead fell out and looked up, startled at the four battered officers aiming phasers at her.

'Naomi!' Kathryn said, sliding her phaser back into her belt and moving forward along with Tom to help the girl out.

'Are you alright? Did you run into any trouble?' Kathryn asked, gently kneeling down and laying her hand on Naomi's arm.

'I'm okay,' Naomi said. 'I had to run and hide a few times but I'm sure that the Borg didn't see me, I couldn't find my mom or Neelix so I thought I'd come and find you.'

Kathryn smiled at her, 'well you did the right thing,' she said straightening up and closing the hatch door.

Behind the force field, Naomi's father, despite this being the first time in was in the same room as his young daughter, was beaming with pride. 'That's my little girl!' He said beaming.

Naomi held out her hand, 'I went into sickbay and got this,' she said, holding out the Doctor's mobile emitter.

'Naomi you're a star!' Kathryn said grinning. She took the emitter from the girl and, holding it up in front of her, pressed a few buttons, and the Doctor materialised in front of them, the emitter on his arm. 'Please state the nature… of… the…' his voice trailed off as he looked around the messy bridge and then at the four bruised and cut Starfleet officers and the young half Ketarin female.

He sighed and looked exasperated. 'I don't know why I'm surprised,' he said. 'The crew of this ship seems determined to destroy it at every available opportunity.'

Kathryn put her hands on her hips, 'if you don't mind Doctor,' she said, 'we have wounded here.'

The Doctor nodded, reached under the helm and pulled out the emergency med kit, he then turned and headed towards the nearest crewmember, which was ensign Kaplin. 'Mr Paris your assistance please,' he commanded.

As Tom moved off to help the Doctor the helm console began bleeping urgently. Kathryn moved over to it and tapped in a few command codes. The large main view screen at the front of the bridge suddenly lit up and the entire bridge was bathed in an eerie purple light, the purple light emanating from the large dark matter nebula opening up in front of them. 'Uh-oh', Harry said. 'That looks ominous.'

Tom straightened up at stared at the nebula. 'I remember what happened last time we encountered one of those things and I didn't like it,' he said rubbing his face.

Kathryn looked at Naomi. The little girl looked back. 'Is there a monster in there like last time?' she asked.

'That's one way of putting it,' Chakotay said darkly, as a Borg cube emerged.

In engineering, B'Elanna Torres picked herself up from the floor. Her head was aching and her legs felt dead. She tapped her commbadge, 'Torres to bridge,' she said. But no response.

B'Elanna grasped the railing for support and ran a quick diagnostic, revealing that the comm system was down, there was over 150 Borg drones on board and they were headed straight into Borg space through a Dark Matter nebula! B'Elanna felt her blood run cold, remembering what had happened last time, however she also remembered the captain giving strict instructions that they avoid the dark matter nebula.

B'Elanna leaned down and quickly checked her engineering personal, finding them all alive but unconscious. She then grabbed an engineering kit and phaser and headed out the door into the corridor.

Travelling a few metres down the corridor she heard the familiar THUD THUD THUD of the Borg's metal plating on the ground, she ducked down into an adjoining corridor and crouched there until the 3 Borg drones had thudded past. Ducking out again B'Elanna opened a Jefferies tube hatch and crawled inside, crawling along the metal plating and climbing down ladders until she reached hatch 001. The Bridge.

B'Elanna removed the panel covering next to the door and ran a quick scan of the bridge, she was relieved to detect 5 active signatures and a holographic signature coming from inside, along with around 20 unauthorised and unrecognisable signatures.

B'Elanna replaced the panel covering and crawled out of the Jefferies tube and onto the bridge.

'B'Elanna!' she heard Tom yell as he came running towards her to help her out of the Jefferies tube. 'B'Elanna.' Captain Janeway said warmly as she moved towards her, closely followed by Chakotay. 'Are you alright?'

B'Elanna stood up and brushed her uniform free of dust. 'I'm fine,' she replied, 'just a bit bruised.'

Behind the force field B'Elanna's father moved closer.

'SCAN FINISHED.' chirped the computer suddenly, making them all jump. '22 UNAUTHORISED SIGNATURES RECOGNISED NEXT TO SCIENCE CONSOLE BETA TWELVE.'

All eyes in the room turned to science console beta 12.

'It's not very big,' Tom remarked. 'I really doubt that 20 people could actually stay there without being noticed somehow.'

'Uh, Captain?' B'Elanna said hesitantly from her bridge engineering console. 'I've just double checked those readings, and around a quarter of those readings are now registering as Starfleet signatures, but I'm fairly certain that none of the Starfleet signatures belong to the _Voyager _crew.'

Kathryn turned to face her first officer, who shrugged. 'We're going to learn who it is at some point, we may as well find out now.'

Suddenly Harry piped up. 'If we send an EM surge through the console, it may trigger an emergency override, in which cause, the computer would automatically shut down any force fields that may be present, along with cloaking technology.'

'That's a great idea Harry,' Tom said, 'but we may have an even bigger problem. I'm reading 3 Borg signatures coming down the turbo lift.'

'Well then,' Kathryn said, 'let's give them a traditional Starfleet welcome, shall we? Naomi, stay in front of the chair, crouch right down low and don't move.'

Naomi nodded and crouched down curling into a ball in front of Captain Janeway's command chair.

'You better have a phaser as well, just in case,' Kathryn said, reaching under the chair and pulling out the emergency one.

Naomi nodded and took it.

'Okay people, let's go.' Kathryn said.

They drew their phasers, including the Doctor and surrounded the turbo lift.

Behind the force field, you could have heard a pin drop.


	4. Chapter 4

The lift doors slid open and the Borg stepped out and extended their arms, assimilation tubules reaching out towards the battered crew.

Phaser fire lit up the bridge. Two of the Borg were struck down, but while one received a phaser shot from Kathryn straight in the torso it lumbered forward and smacked her in the face, sending her flying into the tactical console where there was a dull thud and she slid to the floor unmoving. The Borg drone reached over and released its assimilation tubules, stretching towards her neck. Only to receive a smack on the back of the neck by Commander Chakotay, who grabbed the drone and threw it into the ops station in an effort to protect his captain.

The Borg drone was finally finished off when it pressed its hand onto a loose wire and received a highly powerful shock of electricity which coursed through its body.

The Doctor pulled out his medical tricorder and quickly scanned the captain, while Chakotay lifted her gently off the edge of the console and laid her down carefully on the ground.

'Is she okay?' Naomi asked, crawling out from her hiding place and kneeling down next to her captain.

'Slight concussion, but she'll be fine.' The Doctor replied cheerily, replacing the scanner and closing the tricorder. 'She should start to come round now,' he added, injecting hydrozine into her neck through a hypospray.

'Ouch,' Chakotay's sister said. Phoebe, although worried, grinned. 'She's made of strong stuff,' she said.

'B'Elanna, Harry, try to figure out a way of sealing the lift doors. Tom, do everything you can to get us away from that cube and nebula!' Chakotay said, as Kathryn's eyelids fluttered.

'Ah captain, welcome back to the land of the not crashed and completely zonked out,' the Doctor said, as Kathryn opened her eyes.

How do you feel?' Naomi asked as Chakotay helped his captain to sit up.

Kathryn grimaced. 'I feel like I did after the time Tom dared me to go without coffee for a whole week,' she said, rubbing her head.

From the helm, Tom laughed at the memory as Kathryn stood up and leant on the console. 'You did it though,' he said grinning, 'we never saw you without a coffee mug in your hand for a whole month!'

Admiral Patterson laughed. 'Somehow that isn't hard to imagine,' he said. 'I just wish I'd been there!'

Harry rolled his eyes at Tom and tapped a few command controls into his ops station. 'I've programmed the computer to emit an EM surge, captain,' he said.

Kathryn looked up at Chakotay. Chakotay nodded.

'Do it ensign,' Kathryn said.

Harry nodded. 'Emitting EM surge in 3…2…1…'

There was a bang and a flash and the science console beta 12, which was normally ensign Wildman's outpost, exploded in a flash of light. There was a fizz, a crackle and a pop as the force field shut down and the cloaking field was cut off, revealing the Starfleet officers and the crew's family.

For a moment, no-one said anything. Kathryn and her small group just stared at them with dim comprehension, trying to make sense, trying to decipher what they were doing there, how they got there.

Kathryn opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again.

Elizabeth Paris broke the silence first.

'Tom!' she cried beaming, and ran forward to embrace her younger brother.

'Lizzie?' Tom said staring in joy, 'how… how did you get here.'

'Those damn Borg!' Elizabeth said laughing, tears welling up in her eyes from happiness.

Kathryn stared at her mother and sister, Phoebe grinned and Gretchen beamed with pride.

Admiral Patterson stepped forward smiling. 'It's good to see you again Katie,' he said to Kathryn, 'your sudden disappearance gave us a good scare for, ooh, five years was it? Before we made contact?'

'Four years sir,' Kathryn replied, 'and it's good to see you too!'

Harry Kim smiled at his parents, a big genuine grin that stretched right across his face. And then the ship lurched and the all went flying.

'We're being pulled into the nebula captain!' Tom yelled from the helm. 'I've lost impulse, navigation, warp drive, thrusters, the view screens down… and so is helm control!'

There was another violent lurch, and the lights went out, plunging the bridge into darkness

'Uh, I've also lost the lights, captain.' Tom said.

'Harry,' Kathryn called out, 'how close are you to console alpha 6?'

'I think it's on my left Captain,' Harry called back, 'I'll just go check…' there was a thud as Harry caught his leg on the edge of his console and he gave out a muffled 'oof'. There were a few more thuds as he made his way round the console and railing and some barely stifled giggles from Naomi Wildman, who, frightened by the sudden darkness, had crept over to Kathryn and taken her hand. Kathryn gave Naomi's hand a reassuring squeeze.

'I think I've got it, captain,' Harry called out suddenly.

'There should be an emergency lamp in the storage unit above it,' Kathryn called out.

Phoebe Janeway listened, slightly bemused to this odd conversation. 'Is this normal then Kathy?' she called out to her sister.

She heard Kathryn sigh, 'on average… yes.' She replied.

'It's either this or an invisible alien invasion,' B'Elanna chipped in.

'Or a fleet of ships converging on us at the same time,' Tom said from somewhere very near Samantha Wildman's husband's (whose name was Greskrendtregk) shoulder, making him jump.

'Borg cubes are close enough to a fleet of ships, especially when they appear out of nowhere,' Naomi Wildman said, determined to be included in the conversation. There was a general muttering as everyone considered this and Chakotay said, 'good point Naomi,' making Naomi blush.

'I don't know why everyone sounds so put out,' the Doctor said, 'you should be used to this by now, after all, isn't one of the prime directive's commands "please ensure your ship is destroyed at every available opportunity"?' He was widely shushed.

'Okay, got it!' Harry said triumphantly. There was a pop and suddenly Harry's face was illuminated by the glow of the lamp in his hands.

The lamp cast an eerie glow over the bridge. 'Try taking the power cell out and putting it into the console,' Kathryn said, moving closer to Harry while she could momentarily see. Naomi followed. Although being slightly scared she was also fascinated by the goings on and thrilled to be included in such important adult discussions, especially to be acknowledged by her captain and first officer in front of two highly distinguished admirals.

The lights went out for a moment, bringing back the crushing darkness. Naomi clung to her captain, who put an arm around her.

Then there was a warm buzz as the systems restarted themselves using the small and low power cell provided by the lamp. Kathryn gently untangled herself from Naomi and, moving over to the now flashing ops console, entered a few commands. The bridge became dimly illuminated, systems and controls flashed and buzzed.

'I think I can get the view screen back up,' Tom said. He tapped a few controls and the view screen lit up, displaying the dark and creep inside of the nebula, and even worse, the sight of the Borg cube in front with a tractor beam dragging _Voyager_ through.

'I'm no longer reading Borg signatures on the ship.' B'Elanna said from her console.

'Resistance is futile,' quoted Chakotay, who walked over to Naomi and grinning creepily at her.

Phoebe Janeway ran forward and threw her arms around her sister's neck, who was then mimicked by Chakotay's sister who hugged her brother.

'Starfleet captains should attend to the needs of her crew first,' Tuvok said suddenly standing up.

Kathryn smiled at him. 'Tuvok,' she said, 'as glad as I am to see you up and about, go and see your wife. That's an order.' Admiral Paris laughed at this as he clapped his son on the back.

Harry hugged his parents and Greskrendtregk moved forward to introduce himself to his young daughter, who shook his hand solemnly.

Tom walked over to B'Elanna. 'Aren't you going to see your dad?' He asked. B'Elanna put her hand on her pregnancy bump and looked at Tom. 'Only if you come with me,' she said.

Tom slipped his arm around her waist and together they walked to B'Elanna's father, John Torres.

'B'Elanna,' he said. 'It's good to see you; I'm glad to see you looking so healthy, and congratulations!' he added, hugging her. Then he turned to look at Tom, 'this must be your husband, Tom isn't it?'

'That's right, it's nice to meet you,' Tom said, shaking his hand.


End file.
